


Light You Up

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Come Sharing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches Dean's attention while he's out with friends.  They end up exchanging a blowjob for a handjob in the bathroom and it's probably the beginning of something beautiful (or at least filthy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light You Up

**Author's Note:**

> First I saw [this](http://crysaac.tumblr.com/post/59150783305/deancas-au-where-theyre-both-at-a-club-with-their), then I saw [this](http://deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/59564852650).

Dean notices Castiel when he first enters the club.  He keeps his distance, watches while Castiel dances with his friends and every random stranger who seems interested.  He’s so carefree, quick to smile and to laugh, grabbing men and women alike by the hips to tease and grind.  Dean circles slowly closer, focused on Castiel, the ever-changing beat of the music surging through him, making him need.  He nurses his beer, reinforcing his courage.

The fun really starts with Castiel taking breaks from dancing to stand at the bar and shoot whiskey like it’s nothing, tight blue t-shirt clinging to his chest with sweat. A few shots in, the few inhibitions he seemed to have melt and his laugh is quicker, his smile flirtier.  A few shots in, Castiel is on his knees in a bathroom stall making little needy noises while Dean grips the back of his head to pull him in.  In between, there is dancing and grinding and Dean whispering against Castiel’s sweaty neck, “Come with me.  I wanna show you something.”

Dean shushes Castiel breathlessly, guiding his cock into that open, eager mouth.  He has to bite his lip on a moan as Castiel sinks down, teasing the head of Dean’s cock against the back of his tight throat.  He pulls Cas' shirt up frantically, desperate to touch more skin.  Castiel moans and sucks harder as Dean tangles fingers tight in his hair to guide him quick and hard up and down his cock.  Castiel sucks like a champ.  So hard, tongue swirling, greedy little groans vibrating around Dean's cock, fingers tight on Dean’s hips like he’s afraid of losing him.  

And, fuck, Dean can’t help the tremble in his knees that sends him pitching against the wall to stay upright.  He finally gives up trying to be quiet, groaning in Castiel’s general direction, "God, you’re good at that."  The encouragement only makes Castiel suck harder, hollow his cheeks and tilt his head this way and that to angle Dean’s cock differently.  He growls when Dean says, “Look at me.”

Castiel looks up at the command, big blue eyes unfocused with lust and whiskey while he lets Dean's cockhead slide into his throat for the first time.  He swallows and swallows around it and Dean feels his eyes go wide to match, the heat of orgasm taking root in the pit of his stomach.  His hips jerk and stutter as he holds Castiel’s hair, clings to his disheveled shirt and moans incoherent warnings of imminent orgasm.  Castiel reaches around to slide his hand under Dean's jeans and underwear and grabs his ass.  A bruising grip, pulling Dean’s cock so deep into his throat that he gags, eyes closing tight.

Dean barely bites back a scream; forces it to slide into a long, rough moan of pleasure as his cock jerks in the heat Castiel's mouth and his limbs forgot to cooperate.  Cas’ grip on Dean’s ass and hip and the way he’s wedged himself against the wall are  all that hold him up as he comes so hard it blurs his vision and feels like he’s turning inside out.  He pants and groans and strokes Castiel’s sweaty hair, feeling for all the world like he could cry with relief.

As Dean’s cock starts to soften in his mouth, Cas pulls off.  He’s breathless and struggling not to cough, his chin messy with spit and come.  He holds Dean’s gaze again, eyes focused now as he slides up Dean’s body.  It’s full contact, chest pressed hard to sweaty chest.  

He surprises Dean with a kiss, wedging him further into the corner of the stall.  Dean grabs at the back of Castiel’s neck, pulls him in and shares the taste of his own come.  He takes his time licking Castiel’s lips and tongue and the roof of his mouth, savoring the earthy, metallic flavor while he fumbles with the button on Castiel’s jeans with his free hand.

Dean is hungry for skin, desperate all over again, panting praise into Castiel’s mouth.  When he finally releases the buttons, he shoves his hand unceremoniously into Castiel’s underwear and wraps his fingers around Castiel’s rock hard cock.  Cas groans, drops his forehead to Dean’s shoulder when he starts to stroke.  It’s quick and dirty and a little too hard and Castiel yelps and growls with the pleasure that must border on pain, finally sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder to quiet himself.

He fucks into Dean’s fist, merciless thrusts of hipbone to hipbone in the tiny little bathroom stall with their breath echoing on the tiled walls amid the drumming beat of the music just outside the door.  Suddenly, his head jerks back up, eyes wide and his lips claim Dean’s again as his cock starts to jerk.  Dean swallows the hoarse cries between filthy, biting, jaws wide kisses.  The stall reeks of sex and want and Dean kisses harder, trying to hold Castiel upright by the back of his neck as thick come coats his fingers in pulse after pulse.

When Castiel’s cock stops twitching and his moans have subsided to breathy mewls of pleasure, Dean pulls his slick hand out slowly.  It slides slick over sweaty skin, and Dean pulls back a little to watch Castiel’s face as he slides his come slick fingers into Castiel’s mouth.  Cas groans, tongue working instantly to suckle the thick liquid from Dean’s fingers.  Dean’s eyes go wide again with the feeling as he growls a soft, "You like that?  I knew you were a dirty fucker the second I saw you."

Castiel never looks away as he sucks Dean's fingers clean, swirling his tongue again and again, getting every drop and swallowing it down greedy and filthy and hot.  When Dean slides his cleaned fingers out of Castiel’s mouth, he realizes that Cas is grinding against him like they didn’t both just get off.  His soft cock presses alongside Castiel’s with only wet underwear between them and Castiel kisses him again, soft and firm and wet.

When he breaks the kiss, he leans in close, close, close, stubbled cheek dragging on Dean’s and whispers, "We're two blocks from my apartment."

Dean doesn’t even try to fight the little moan and shiver Castiel’s sex-roughed voice causes as he grins and whispers back,  "I'm here with my friends."

Castiel shifts, pressing his hips hard to Dean’s and rolling them, blue eyes half-lidded as he tilts his head back and grins. He chuckles, deep and dark and slow like molasses and sounds cocksure of himself when he answers, "I'm more fun."


End file.
